SASODEI: The lure of blood
by SoulWithoutASoulmate
Summary: In cruel world of vampires, complicated relationships and darkness haunting the past can love prevail? SasorixDeidara Sasodei yaoi.


SASODEI: THE LURE OF BLOOD

Chapter one

**Author's note: Something I had in mind for a very long time. AU Sasodei will contain yaoi and mature scenes. Consider yourselves warned.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Ah the beauty of vampire life. An eternity of time and youth in front of you. Sun was such a small price to pay. And after all when it set the night so much more beautiful and intriguing was all yours. Just like the greatest masterpieces of the art always standing there to be admired at. Until you realise that just like a masterpiece you will gather dust for centuries. Alone. But it would last only 300 years. 300 years of solitude were allowed. Until you reach that you were to find a mate. If you became 300 years old and were still alone the leader of your coven will execute you. A law that was established after it was revealed that vampires with mates were stronger and less depressing. Vampires fought better if they had something to fight for. Someone to give them reason to live. After his first failure. No not his failure. After the betrayal he didn't want to involve himself with any kind of attachment. What good it would do him anyway. 300 years wasn't the eternity he craved so much but it was long enough. He was so sure of his decision until he crossed paths with a certain blonde boy.

* * *

It was completely unexpected long after that damned event that altered him completely. It was the day of so called "harvest of blood". A ritual that was created after vampires realised that killing humans was very non productive and causing constant wars among their kinds. So they made a pact with them. Human wasn't changed by merely a bite from vampire hence they could feed continuously from one human without killing him or her. Few back then noble families offered themselves as "feeders" sacrificing themselves for the sake of wider community. The oldest son or daughter was to serve the vampire kind either as a feeder for a different vampires or he could be chosen as a permanent feeder of an individual serving to one vampire until some succeeded him. Of course not everyone's blood tasted the same. That was what the harvest was for. To pick proper members of a family a couple of vampires gathered and tested the taste of their blood. In one of these testings Sasori had found him. For a moment he thought he saw a 13 year old girl but on a closer look he saw it was a boy. He was quite feminine in looks with baby blue dazzling eyes and long blond hair that looked very soft. But it wasn't that caught Sasori's attention. It was the intoxicating scent so alluring it should be illegal. Sweet and warm it made his mouth water. Sasori pulled his hand to his mouth without warning and sunk his teeth into it. The taste of the warm blood flowing into his mouth overpowered everything else. It was so sweet with such a fine and delicate aroma that it made it look like it was made especially for him. He wanted more but not now. He barely found strength to pull away and staggered back as he did so. The boy looked at him with clouded eyes but soon got the control of himself and shouted rather loudly "What the fuck, un?!". "Yeah Sasori what the fuck?" a silver haired vampire next to him added. Sasori wiped the drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I want him as my permanent feeder. Tell that to Leader". "No way in hell, un. You almost killed me. And it felt weird, un. I wasn't supposed to like it..." the boy said the last sentence very quietly muttering to himself. Hidan gave a chuckle and Sasori smirked at the boy "You really don't have the choice in the matter, _brat. _Your name please". "Deidara, un".

* * *

Years have passed since then and Sasori watched the boy grow. His blood grew with him

getting sweeter and harder to resist with every passing year. And it wasn't the only thing getting sweeter. The boy grew into quite a beauty. His looks have gotten more masculine. He kept his blonde hair long, tied into half ponytail with one part of the face constantly concealed. While Sasori's was pleased with the boy's progress his temper had the tendency of annoying him. Brat loved and appreciated art which was a very good thing but his views were utterly absurd. All that fleeting nonsense. He had quite a temper and he was often late. Brat referred to him as _Danna. _It meant master and it was well... appropriate but it also meant husband (Hidan got a good laugh from that one). And in spite of everything he had somehow managed to become fond of the boy. He sighed and looked at the clock. Brat was fifteen minutes late. How typical. He looked around him taking in his surroundings. He became so lost in his memories that for a moment he had completely forgotten where he was. It was what some vampires jokingly refereed to as dining room, a small nightclub on the edge of the city looking completely harmless. But on the inside it was filled with vampires and their feeders. It had a small bar with drinks, fancy colored lights and loud techno music. Sasori found it quite irritating. But it was after all to make humans feel comfortable not vampires. But he loved the secluded areas. Soft velvet red couches deep into the walls with a curtain in front,the same deep red color, away from the lights. It was comforting somehow the darkness of it. A scent caught his attention. Finally. "You're late,brat. Again". "I have a life, un" Deidara answered. Sasori frowned and started to walk toward one of the secluded areas, the blonde following after him. He sat down on the red couch and the blonde sat next to him. The blond took of the light blue scarf he was wearing, revealing two crescent scars. The redhead bit down on them drawing blood and Deidara tried to hold back a moan. He hated it. Why couldn't he just feel pain like everyone else? Sasori pulled away looking at the boy with apathetic expression. "You're turning nineteen soon, aren't you? Have you found someone?". "Why do you care, un?" Deidara scowled at him. He knew it was coming and he wasn't looking forward to his nineteenth birthday like most of people do. " Curiosity. And to remind you about the rules". Blonde glared at him visibly angry "Of course I do, un! Especially when everyone is reminding me all the time!". Sasori's face was still emotionless "It is for your own good". Deidara stood up. "You've had your fill, Danna. I'm going home, un".

* * *

He knocked on the door and a woman opened it. She looked a lot like him except that her hair was wavy and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. She smiled sadly at him. "Kurotsuchi was looking for you earlier. She wanted to talk with you. And your father also wanted to talk with you". Deidara flinched. The sad smile of his mother made perfect sense now. It meant that he was in trouble and she couldn't get him out of it. Man with light brown hair looked at him a piece of paper in his hand. His eyes were cold. He threw the paper at the Deidara. The blonde caught it in his hands and flipped it. It was one of his drawings. A portrait of his vampire master. "What is this?" his father demanded, anger showing through his voice. "A drawing, un" he answered simply. His father took a deep breath before speaking "I never had anything against you being gay. Against you dating other men. As long as they were_ human _men!". "I'm not dating him. It's just a practice drawing, un. I see his face all the time so it was good for it". His father took a deep breath again "Fine. Lie to me. But for your own sake don't lie to yourself". Deidara opened his mouth to say something but closed it. It all passed better than expected. His fathers anger hadn't gotten the better of him. He shouldn't push his luck. "I'm going to my room to get some rest, un". He opened the light blue door. Behind them there was a very messy room painted light blue. It was simple one small bed on the one side, white desk and closet on the other. And a bundle of his drawings and sculptures all over the floor. He sat on the bed looking at his drawing. His father was wrong. He wasn't lying to himself. He had stopped doing that long time ago. He didn't know how or when ti happen but somehow he fell in love with the redhead. When he was younger he used to think of it as a childish crush. Hoping it will pass. He hated his love for him. He hated himself. He hated vampires. He hated the fact that he was their slave and that his children would also be slaves. He always felt damned. He never found the comfort in doing "good by saving people" like his mother and ancestors did before him. So what if they killed people instead of draining him every three days. People of this small town didn't deserve it after all. Small city of Ame one of many distant places away from the rest of the humanity held in vampires rule. People of the town knew at least in the form of the myth. They always felt that there was something strange, unnatural in it. They knew that some families protected them from it. And did they appreciated it? No. They ran away in fear from them not wanting themselves to be involved. Always taking care that the perfect little universe they create for themselves is not disturbed. He looked at the drawing. The brown-eyed cold hearted redhead. He was handsome, Deidara could give him that much. There were moments when he would think that his Danna cared a little bit. And then he would do something yell at him, scold him, mock his art and kill that little hope he had. A knock on his door interrupted him. A girl with short black hair and pink eyes entered the room smiling a seductive smile at the blonde "Deidara- neesan! Why didn't you tell me you came back!". She sat on the bed next to Deidara. The blonde smirked to himself. She never gave up. Kurotsuchi,grandaughter of his sculpture mentor Onoki. She met him during one of his lessons there and since then had a crush on him. He told her over and over that she wrong gender but that never stopped her from trying. Well at least she wasn't much of a bother and was good when he needed someone to keep him company. She looked at drawing in his hand and frowned "So there were rumors-" "They're not true,un" Deidara cut her off. Kurotsuchi leaned back on the wall and crossed her arms. "But I bet you wish they were" she added bitterly. Deidara turned around and glared at her "You're wrong". But a small voice inside of his head spoke with sadness, repeating it like a mantra _"I wish they were, I wish they were"..._

**Author's note: I hope the chapter is not too short and that the characters aren't too OOC. DA-comment FF-review**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


End file.
